


A Matter of Trust

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [26]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Love, M/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: It's all a matter of trust. Their relationship always has been.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flyby Stardancer (FlybyStardancer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlybyStardancer/gifts).



> written for [](http://flybystardancer.livejournal.com/profile)[flybystardancer](http://flybystardancer.livejournal.com/), who gave me the prompt: "Related to and/or part of Blue's healing process so that he and Sunstreaker could have the physical side of their relationship."

“I trust you,” Bluestreak said firmly.

“What?” Sunstreaker turned away from the canvas he was working on and looked at the other mech in confusion.

“I trust you,” the sniper repeated. “With… everything.”

The artist’s confusion lingered for a moment before Blue’s words clicked into place. “Everything?”

Bluestreak took a step forward and carefully removed the paintbrush from Sunstreaker’s hands. Then he grasped them tightly. “Absolutely everything.”

“You still have flashbacks.” The yellow Twin ran his thumbs gently over the back of the younger mech’s hands. “I don’t want to inflict that on you.”

Blue pulled Sunny’s hands up and rested them on his chest plate, directly over his spark. “I think… I want you to replace the bad memories with something better. Please. I _trust_ you.”

Sunstreaker stood and, using Bluestreak’s grip on his hands, pulled the sniper closer to him. “I can wait for as long as you need. You don’t have to push yourself into doing this too soon.”

The sniper gave him a sad smile. “We don’t have forever, Sunny. You know that.”

Sunstreaker thought of Jazz and Perceptor, left behind by their mates, and wondered how much more the pain would be if his reservations kept him from having even a quarter of the happiness they had shared with their bondmates. “I know that. But what if I make it worse?”

“You can’t make it worse, Sunny. You make me feel safe.” Bluestreak let go of his hands. Sunstreaker relaxed against him when the sniper hugged him tightly. “I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

“And I trust you not to hurt me.”

“Bluestreak…” Despite himself, Sunstreaker couldn’t help but remember all the times he had gone out of his way to hurt the sniper.

“I didn’t say I trusted you not to fight with me,” the grey mech said softly. “That’s going to happen. I said I trusted you not to hurt me.”

“Never again,” Sunstreaker replied. And he kissed the mech who had been brave enough to chose him as mate.


End file.
